The One Without Julie
by Rachel.Geller71
Summary: Set in "TOW Rachel Finds Out", it's her birthday and Rachel opens her final gift, one from Ross, and finds it to be a gorgeous pin. Chandler accidentally let's Ross secretive love for Rachel out, and now she just has to find him. But what happens when there's no Julie to obscure our lobster's path? Sorry, I'm horrid at summaries. Please give it a chance.


**Author's Note: Hello, all. It's me again! Well, I recently discovered a very, very nice fan who I really get along with. Well, she recommended a one-shot during TOW Rachel finds out, but there's no Julie… Please comment~ And I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors- not only am I merely 13 (newly 13, actually) but this horrid laptop keyboard won't let me type "m" "y" or "v" half of the time -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish it did, but tiny mind did not create FRIENDS. If Ross ever goes up for adoption, contact me pronto 3**

"So who's this from?" Rachel's voice chimed, a false smile playing on her face. So far she had managed to collect the worst gifts in history- the number one being a travel edition of Scrabble.

"That's uh- Ross'," Chandler's voice spoke, pride still traced within it from the gift. He relaxed coolly as Rachel grabbed the small, cube shaped box wrapped in the colorful paper. His amused expression was noted by no one as she drew the gift closer to her.

With pity burning in her heavy heart, Rachel's shaky hands tore open the package on the last gift. Floral gift paper was suddenly scattered all over the carpet, and she held a small box in her palm. It was an elegant silver with vines plastered ever-so-carefully in a diluted white color, and it fit perfectly into the web of her thumb.

With no hesitance, Rachel grabbed the lid and opened to reveal an indigo velvet. In the middle of the downy fabric lay a pin.

"Oh my god… He remembered," Rachel exclaimed in disbelief. Blue eyes widening, she absorbed as much of the crystal's beauty possible before she began to scan around the four spectators that were gathered around. Her hands grasped the small pin delicately, and a smile, proud and true, was worn.

"Remembered what?" Phoebe spoke for the group. Curiosity toyed with her as she re-situated herself to the edge of the chair.

"It was like, _months_ ago, and we were walking past this antique store," Rachel began, "and I saw this pin in the window." Her gaze quickly shifted to Monica, then to Phoebe, and she finally continued. "And I told him that it was just like one my Grandmother had when I was a little girl. Oh! I can't believe he remembered," she finished, ridiculed.

"Well, sure, but can you play it one a plane?" Chandler quipped sarcastically, patting the travel Scrabble that sat next to him. The group, of course, ignored his comment and continued gawking in awe at the pin.

"Oh, it's so pretty! This must have cost him a fortune!" Phoebe grinned, with the thought of knowing that this gift would reunite the pair.

Monica too was gaping at the gorgeous ornament that Rachel held. She had known her brother since forever, but never did she think that he could do this.

"I can't believe he did this!" She exclaimed, raven hair darting up to give Rachel a smile.

"Come on, Ross? Remember back in college, when he fell in love with Carol and bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal duck?" Chandler explained, leaning back in the obviousness. As his eyes began to roll, he tensed. The entire group's attention was diverted to his careless remark, and Rachel stared wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?" Her cerulean eyes met Chandler's nervously, brand new information coursing through her.

"Uh- ahem, Crystal Duck?" Chandler offered, gaze shifting to the floor. The realization of his betrayal hit him, and it hit him hard.

"No, no no… The um- the "love" thing?" Rachel asked. This news, although surprising, wasn't unwelcome. Rachel expected things like this to disgust her- this was _Ross. _But somehow, it felt so right. Despite their history, she needed him. And he needed her.

Chandler began to stutter incoherently, nervousness suddenly filling his eyes.

"Oh… My God," Rachel's soft voice trailed off, leaving her at a loss for words.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no," Chandler griped angrily. His radiant blue eyes were suddenly turned to an emotion indescribable. Until Joey managed to find his voice.

"That's good, just keep rubbing your head. That'll turn back time," he quipped whilst rubbing Chandler's leg.

"I mean, this is unbelievable," Rachel remarked, radiance lighting up in her gaze. She and Phoebe looked at each other happily until the blonde spoke up.

"I know. This is really, really huge."

"No it's not. It's small. It's tiny. It's petite. It's wee," Chandler attempted to persuade Rachel, Phoebe and Monica, but to no avail.

"Nuh-uh. I don't think any of our lives are ever gonna be the same ever again," Phoebe retaliated.

"Okay, is there a mute button on this woman?"

"I think this is so great! I mean, you and Ross! D-did you have any idea?" Monica butted in thankfully. She had always enjoyed the thought of being Rachel's sister-in-law, and more so the thought of their happiness.

"No! None! I mean, my first night in the city, he mentioned something about asking me out, but nothing ever happened, so I just," with a shrug Rachel shifted her gaze to Joey, "W-well, what else did he say? I mean, does he, like, want to go out with me?

"Well, given that he's desperately in love with you, he probably wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee or something." Joey shrugged.

"Ross? All this time? Well, I've got to talk to him," Rachel grinned happily, standing to leave. Excitement rushed through her as pure brilliance flooded her thoughts.

"H-He's in China!" Chandler interfered quickly, urgently darting his eyes to the gang.

"The country." Joey clarified seriously.

"No, no, wait," Monica ordered, checking Ross' flight information, " his flight doesn't leave for another forty-five more minutes."

"What about the time difference? " Chandler suggested. He knew he was beaten, but he wasn't going down without a fair fight.

"From here to the airport?" Monica asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes!" Chandler shouted, following Rachel. "You're never gonna make it!"

"Rachel, what're you gonna say to him?" Monica questioned nosily.

"I-I-I don't know," she stuttered, overwhelmed. So many feelings- fright, excitement… But the dominant one was love. Love for her friends, for Chandler's accidental outburst, love for Ross…

"Well then maybe you shouldn't go," Chandler offered.

"He's right, cause if you're just gonna, like, break his heart, that's the kind of thing that can wait." Joey added.

"Yeah, but if it's good news, you should tell him now," Urged Monica to Rachel.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll know when I see him," Rachel explained, mostly to herself.

"Here, look, alright, does this help?" Phoebe asked, grabbing the picture of Ross that he had given her earlier to show to Ben. She held it up to her face.

"Noooo... Look, all I know is that I cannot wait a week until I see him. I mean, this is just too big. Y'know, I just, I've just gotta talk to him. I... I gotta... Okay, I'll see you later," Rachel said hurriedly, opening the door.

"Rachel, I love you! Deal with me first!" Chandler called out.

Rachel went out and hailed a taxi, handing him the money to get to the airport beforehand so she would waste no time.

Meanwhile, Ross was in the airport, completely oblivious to the chaos raging just outside his apartment. His head phones were on, and he was listening to the "How to Speak Chinese" cassette tape he purchased the night before.

Ross muttered a Chinese phrase before handing his boarding pass to the flight attendant.

"Alright!" the attendant smiled, allowing him entry.

"Ni-Chou chi-ma!" Ross exclaimed before boarding.

At the back of the same airport, Rachel rushed in frantically, shouting his name repeatedly before making her way to the attendant.

"Ross! Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me.…" She asked urgently. Rachel made her way to boarding place.

"Hi!" The woman, "Marie" as it said on her name tag, chimed happily.

"Hi," Rachel gasped, desperate for air.

"May I see your boarding pass?" Marie asked; the routine check.

"Oh, no, no, I don't have one. I just need to talk to my friend," Rachel explained hastily before motioning toward the plane.

"Oh, oooh. I'm sorry. You are not allowed on the jet way unless you have a boarding pass," the woman said matter-of-factly.

"No, I know, but I-he just went on. He's right there, he's got the blue jacket on, I... can I j-just…" Rachel pleaded, tears threatening to spill over.

"No no no! Federal regulations!" Marie's high pitched voice boomed.

Not exactly up for haggle, Rachel sighed, giving in. "Okay, alright, okay, um... Then could you please, uh... Just give him a message for me? Please? This is _**very**_ important."

"Alright, what's the message?" The attendant asked.

"Uh... I don't know," Rachel answered honestly. Thinking for a moment, she puts her finger up and gestures for Marie to came closer. She begins to whisper something in her ear, and pulls away with a grin.

"Sir? Sir? Excuse me, sir? Uh... I have a message for you," the attendant rushed.

The old man, whom was wearing a navy blue jacket, turned around. What?"

"It's from Rachel. She said that she loved the present, and she will see you when you get back." Marie delivered.

"Toby... Oh, for God's sake, I don't know what she's talking about! There's no Rachel! Don't give me that deep freeze," the old man argued to his wife.

….Meanwhile on 14th Street…

"Mmmmmm... Oh, Joey, Joey, Joey... I think I blacked out there for a minute!" Melanie cooed to Joey.

"Heh, heh. It was nothing," He responded.

"Well, now we've gotta find something fun for you!" She whispered seductively, fingers trailing down his chest.

"Uhhhh.. Y'know what? Forget about me. Let's, uh... let's give you another turn," Joey suggested, panicked.

"M-Me again?" Melanie asked, clearly surprised.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Boy, somebody's gonna get a **big** fruit basket tomorrow." She stated as Joey began to kiss her passionately.

"Oooh, I gotta tell you... You are nothing like I thought you would be," Melanie said quietly, her voice light.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, I-I guess I just had you pegged as one of those guys who're always 'me, me, me.' But you...You're a giver. You're like the most generous man I ever met. I mean... You're practically a woman..."

…Meanwhile…

"Uh, so, uh, Rach, uh... do you wanna save this wrapping paper, I mean, it's only a little bit torn... So are you gonna go for it with Ross or should I just throw it out?" Monica asked, the second part coming about a bit more prodding than she intended.

"I don't know. I don't know... I thought about it all the way there, and I thought about it all the way back... And, uh, oh, you guys, y'know, it's **Ross**. Y'know what I mean? I mean, it's **Ross**," Rachel justified.

"Sure." Phoebe and Monica stated simultaneously.

"I don't know, I mean, this is just my initial gut feeling... But I'm thinking... Oh, I'm thinking It'd be really great."

"Oh my God, me too! Oh! Oh, we'd be like friends-in-law! Y'know what the best part is? The best part is that you already know everything about him! I mean, it's like starting on the fifteenth date!" Monica said, giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, but, y'know, it's... It would be like starting on the fifteenth date.," Phoebe repeated, emphasizing it in the exact same manner.

"Another good point." Monica quipped.

"No, I mean, I mean, when you're at the fifteenth date, y'know, you're already in a very relationshippy place. Y'know, it's... You're committed."

"Huh?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, then what happens if it doesn't work out?" Phoebe asked.

"Why isn't it working out?" Monica urged, growing impatient.

"I don't know... Sometimes it doesn't," Rachel added, now changing perspectives. What if it didn't work out? Well not only would it end a close friendship, but it would end two. If they broke up, then Rachel would lose both Ross and Monica.

"Is he not cute enough for you?" Monica asked.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Does he not make enough money?"

"No, I'm just... "

"Maybe there's someone else." Phoebe encouraged.

"Wha-" Rachel asked, clearly confused.

"Is there? Is there someone else?" Monica prodded.

"No! There is.. there is no one else!"

"Then why the hell are you dumping my brother?!"

…Meanwhile…

"Hey, big-" Chandler was abruptly cut off.

"Shhh!" Joey interrupted.

"-spender." Chandler whispered.

"She's still asleep." Joey informed him.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Chandler, intrigued.

"Oh, it was amazing. You know how you always think you're great in bed?"

"The fact that you'd even ask that question shows how little you know me."

"Well, it's like, last night, I couldn't do the thing that usually makes me great. So I had to do all this other stuff. And the response I got... Man, oh man, it was like a ticker tape parade!"

"Yes, I know, as it happens my room is very, very close to the parade route," Chandler remarked irritably. He Hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"It was amazing! And not just for her... Uh-uh. For me, too. It's like, all of a sudden, I'm blind. But all my other senses are heightened, y'know? It's like... I was able to appreciate it on another level." Joey tried to explain.

"I didn't know you had another level." Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"I know! Neither did I!"

..Later that week..

The longest week that Rachel had ever spent was that when she was waiting for Ross to return. Her nails had been bitten down to the point where she'd gotten new ones, and her new heels were scuffed from shuffling her feet on the floor.

Rachel sat in her room and got dressed into a brand new skirt.

"Hey, great skirt! Birthday present?" Monica complimented.

"Yeah," she replied, simply.

"Oh, from who?" She asked.

"From you. I exchanged the blouse you got me," that question could have easily been avoided, but Monica pressed, and her feeling got hurt. As usual.

"Well, it's the thought. Hey, doesn't Ross's flight get in in a couple hours? At gate 27-B?" Monica urged discreetly.

_**Author's Note: I used all dialogue directly from the show up until here. This is where things will go my way c:**_

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're still going, right?"

"Of course." Rachel replied with a smile. Butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach, and excitement was emanating from all around her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. You guys will work things out."

"I hope so."

Monica hugged Rachel tightly before separating.

"You better go."

Rachel nodded and grabbed her purse and a bouquet of flowers that she had bought earlier, heading out the door. Today would hopefully be the first day of the rest of her life.

Finally managing to hail a taxi, Rachel quickly climbed in and directed him to the airport, not knowing the specific address. The man, Boz, sped away in his bright yellow cab and dropped Rachel off at the airport. She handed him the money and jumped out, racing toward the door.

She stood eagerly at the terminal, waiting for him to come out. No, _pleading _for him to come out. And, as she saw his familiar, warm face she was comforted. He was confused; lost. The airport, the bustling New Yorkers. But, as his face met hers, a familiar smile lit up, and hers matched.

With a startling run, Rachel brushed past the countless strangers, ending up in Ross awaiting arms. His cheek rested thankfully on the top of her head, and Ross closed his eyes for a moment. He was so caught up in what was happening, he hardly noticed when Rachel broke away. When she did so, Ross breathed in deeply and smiled at her.

"Hey you," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," Rachel breathed in response. "These are for you," she whispered, handing him the bouquet before stepping back to take it all in. Ross set the flowers on his suitcase which was parked next to him.

"I really, really loved my gift, Ross. It was beautiful," she whispered, hugging him one more time. "And I know about the Crystal Duck."

"You- you do? Who told you?"

"Chandler."

"When did he… When did he, when did he?" Ross sputtered, embarrassed. How could his best friend betray him that way?

"The week before you left, sweetie," Rachel soothed trying to calm him down. Her hand straightened his color, and moved to his shoulder where the rubbed rhythmically.

"Oh. Why didn't you call?" Ross asked, his nerves standing on edge at her touch.

"Because… Well, I don't know. I was scared."

"Of?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh," Ross contemplated as she continued to rub his shoulders. Her hands were slowly sliding down until they rested on his chest. Rachel pulled herself closer to him, her palms still resting on his torso. Ross brought his hands up and rested them on her bent elbows, trailing them to her back where his hands caressed her softly.

"I missed you, Rach." Ross spoke, breaking the silence. In the airport, bystanders could have cared less of their sentimental moment, but had the decency not to shove them..

"I missed you too, Ross."

"I'm sorry that I left on your birthday…" Ross' voice trailed off.

"That's okay. You were worth the wait."


End file.
